


Amortentia of Mine

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Pleasures, Birthday Sex, F/M, Potions and Sexual happenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: You're another year older, yet no less desirable in your lover's eyes.





	1. 21st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedGap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/gifts).



Another year older. The effect that you have upon him is no less potent, like the best-brewed batch of Amortentia the Wizarding world has ever seen.

 

Severus is completely and utterly obsessed, beyond all reason. Strange, as reasoning is why he remains alive to celebrate this day.

 

He is not the kind of man who lavishes gifts upon another, however, his own way of showing affection to the one who has earned it? Certainly.

 

"Many happy returns," he whispers softly, if a little gruffly into your ear, wanting to be the first to say it, even if affairs such as Birthdays and Christmas were of no interest. You are all the interest he needs.

 

Through a sleep filled gaze, waking to the low tones of your lover, you take in his expression. The harsh lines usually present outside of this living space are softer, deep brown eyes holding more emotion than he would ever show anyone else.

 

"Thank you," You manage to whisper back, voice filled with affection as with the right person, like Severus, you are willing to give your all. Two scarred hearts will never fully heal but together, still continue beating.

 

An all too familiar smirk crosses his face and before any further words are spoken he straddles you, warm callused hands intertwining with softer, smoother hands, heartbeats quickening in sync as barely dressed meets fully clothed Potions Master.

 

"You have earned my undivided attention," A sibilant whisper.

 

The tongue which brings men lesser and greater than himself to their knees paired with thin lips that form words of damnation are devoted to igniting the flames which spark, waiting for a chance to rise again even as the covers are stripped from your body.

 

With each touch, as always, Severus has the ability to take the reigns from your firm fingered grip and you let it happen, allowing the loss of control.

 

As hands dedicated to the art of fine brewing pay homage, you come undone, mind blank with bliss as a firm hand trails across your abdomen, leisurely moving southward and threatening to render you incapable of words.

 

As hands trail downwards so do lips and tongue, coming to rest at an area when Severus realizes is in need of immediate attention, every action in the bedroom as confident as in the classroom, ensuring that you know that every single inch is his.

 

Though his face can't be seen, the smirk in your mind's eye is prominent, even as hair tickles skin and tongue flicks across your clit, gathering any and all sweetness which both of you know is for him and him only.

 

Each stroke of his tongue designed to personally wear down your stubbornness and beg prettily does just that, resolve crumbling even as your hands clench into fists.

 

"Severus, please..." You manage to find your voice, as weak yet laced with desire as it is.

 

"Please what?" He asks, knowing full well what it is that you both desire but still continues to tease, even as he coaxes your legs into a position which allows him to pepper you with spanks, hand still finding its mark, rapidly reddening even as his tongue continues lavishing licks.

 

Your stubborn streak flares once more, eyes narrowing, firmly clamping your lips shut.

  
To no avail, it seems, as Severus brushes across your clit more frequently, hand resuming its ministrations. Pink handprints decorate flushed skin, leaving you aching and wanting, as hands wander to smooth over long legs he has a particular obsession for.

  
Long legs which Severus firmly grasps, not an action wasted as they are hooked over his shoulders.

 

"Another year older, and no less desirable," He tells you, as sincerely as he can, even as the velvet undertone of his voice gives way to lust, you being the only one who has the right to demand as much of Severus as he can give.

 

And he does, in the form of pulsating heat which never fails to fill you in heart, body, and mind, connected to him like the first day you encountered each other.

 

A strangled moan entrapped in your throat, it is begging for release as those hands retrace a path taken many times, body trembling. Nothing is neglected, the moan escaping as hands glide over delicate breasts, squeezing softly and to contrast after, harshly pinched nipples.

 

Severus is in no rush, softly yet precisely hitting the same sweet spot, approaching it as he would a particularly complicated brew.

 

At that moment you are both unguarded, the well-worn armor usually equipped cast aside as mutual euphoria takes you to another level entirely, only amplified when Severus then presses deeper, thrusting harder and faster than you can ever recall before.

 

You barely have time to cry out his name, voice increasing in crescendo as your lover growls in low tones, words hidden within it enough to push you over the edge. At this point, neither of you care that silencing charms were neglected. The whole of Hogwarts could be aware, but no one else matters except for those who are sharing in the relationship.

 

Marked by fingernails running down a wide, pale back, enough to leave a pleasant burning sting and to be a reminder for him the next day. He leaves his own reminders in the form of fading pink handprints and the methodically placed love bites, one visible for all to see so that others know that you are taken.

 

Whether there is a physical mark to be seen or not, his impression upon you isn't altered at all, still the man you know and still the man you walk alongside, as equals.

 

"Severus.." You are quieter now, voice shaky as your climax is nearby but the chance of him missing his name fall from your lips as though it were a prayer is a slim one.

 

Pain and pleasure mix beautifully, to create a Potion which is impossible to find. Impossible for all but you and Severus, that is, as cries mingle you come, white-hot heat flooding your entire body. Hand in hand with your lover your climax recedes, leaving in its wake a cool, quiet calm with a touch of perspiration.

 

"Exquisite." Completely open eyes, expressive and deep but alone with him, always a slight touch of gentleness which no one could expect from such a man. Once upon a time that may have been true but despite doubts, the best of Severus has been recovered thanks to you.

 

That one word is enough to set arousal ablaze once more, the thrill of being a Thursday morning and others requiring your presence far from a deterrent.

 

As Severus' smirk mirrors your own, an unforgettable birthday is marked down in history.

 

 

 


	2. 22nd

A year has passed, time flowing by as water leaves through parted fingers. But day by day, the potent effect of Amortentia is unwavering.

Like the greatest of puzzles, Severus takes pleasure in knowing every facet of you. The contract is unbreakable, an arrangement which cements mutual desire, trust and security.

He needs no words as often, actions spoke far louder. Standing at your back he leans over firm hand tugging your hair from behind. Exposing soft skin his lips claim it, sucking harshly.

Breathy sighs, punctuating near silence as suddenly, the bed’s softness of which you share with him every night supports the now naked body that is a temple of worship.

Until thoughts of nothing but him swiftly capture every sense.

Silken material obscures your vision, unable to see past the blindfold’s sudden appearance. Breathing is slightly louder, while every sound gains a touch of intensity.

Other than the practised touch of his hands, another, familiar kind leisurely trails its way across heated skin. Legs lifted and parted, the added vulnerably and exposure only ensures that the dusting of red on your cheeks and the insistent thrum of desire are heard, loud and clear.

Igniting a fire deep within you gasp, even as the mild sting of a flogger strikes.

An almost teasing touch, quickly establishing a rhythmic pattern. Every impact brings the edge of climax that much closer.

The blindfold is removed. Until now you hadn’t seen his eyes. But hovering directly in front and filled with far more than others would ever see, were the very depths of feelings from a man once forbidden from having them.

Black hair swaying his usual robes are discarded, leaving behind moonlit pale skin awash with many scars which even magic cannot heal. But even so, there is no sight more breathtaking. He has yet to believe those words but one day, you vow, that would change.

Fingers touch your lips. Parting them there is acceptance within warm eyes as the distance closes. Tasting it all, Severus leaves no room for a whisper of thought as he takes everything for his own. You accept happily, willingly.

For you, this is stability, reassurance, the feeling of being cared for and yet, so much more than this. It is impossible to describe with the written word but with thoroughly kissed lips, they part once more to vocalise.

“I want you.”

Those are words very familiar. But, that moment will happen when he so chooses. Tasting every inch of available skin hands and fingertips wander, exploring already mapped territory and still able to find something previously undiscovered. Be it the unique sound it produces from your lips or a certain area, it never fails to ensnare the Potion Master’s senses.

The flogger returns, able to see everything first hand and the skill of which he possesses in this area. Soft eyes catching sharp, a hint of a smirk plays about his lips.

“Your behaviour, as of late, has been deplorable. Immediate actions will be taken to correct this.”

A little more force is applied, targeting your most sensitive areas but not to a level which cannot be handled. He knows your limits and as the only man who ever will, eyes fall closed in full acceptance of his punishment.

The swish of leather is almost comforting, as is this optional loss of control. When outside of those walls, life became interlaced with chaos.

At the peak of sensitivity you cry out, Severus’ eyes gleaming with satisfaction as the punishment had rewarded him with obvious signs of enjoyment.

Fingers move downward, brushing thighs dampened with arousal as they slip inside. Engulfed in warm, wet heat they move, not completely unaffected when Severus’ eyes become a shade darker. A deep rumble reverberating within his chest they move faster, ensuring that every sound is audible.

Gripping the sheets beneath your eyes squeeze closed, whimpers leaving a sweetly trembling frame when the climax that you so desired was once more denied.

A mirthless chuckle, but one which brought with it a great sense of affection. He would never be the kind of lover that anyone describes as loving or cuddly, but the dynamics of his relationship with you has no need to be understood by anyone else.

Fingers are removed, replaced with something else. Sheathing himself inside, it always brought with it a wave of emotion. No one else would ever bring with them a sense of completion, belonging. Arms wrap around him, bringing your body closer to his and closer, in every sense.

“I love you.”

So rarely heard were those words to him, cold glares and sneers being the reward for those who dared to voice such foolish sentiments. But here with you, the cracked, once blackened heart had returned to a state which was not beyond all help. His heartbeat was a steady one, which only increased within his lover’s proximity.

“...I love you too.”

Even rarer still, were those words for anyone in his life. They flowed from his lips smoothly, as if it was always meant to be. Perhaps it was, as fate sometimes works in mysterious ways.

Every day of the year but on this one specifically, Severus would be there to show in his own way, he cared and always would. One more year each time was of no concern, simply serving as a reminder that you, his Amortentia, is the singularly most powerful force in his universe.

Gasps, moans and sighs intermingle, dispersing within the gradually heating air as two rapidly beating hearts remain in sync. Your inner walls tighten around him, in silent encouragement to continue. He does this, powerful thrusts sparking nerves as electricity dances between charged bodies. On the brink for so long you are very close and at last, he allows the final moment.

“Come for me.”

At his command you do, strong enough to rob every last ounce of strength and shortly after, he follows suit. Filled to the brim with his essence, a part of you is disappointed at the loss of contact.

Not for long, as his heated body rapidly cooling to normal temperatures settles in front. A strong arm wrapping around, his scent and presence is far more comfort and reassurance than anyone else could ever provide.

“Many happy returns.” He whispers once more, bringing with it a fond sense of familiarity as he’d taken to surprising you with such actions.

_‘Thank you.’_   Unable to voice those words aloud before sleep’s gentle embrace came along, the ghost of a smile remained as, just for a second, his lips brushed across your forehead.

There would be more adventures to come, in the life of Severus Snape and his Amortentia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally going to be a oneshot but hey, I surprised myself xD

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday. Though we've never met in person, I count you among one of my best friends. I hope you have a wonderful day and that you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing for you :)


End file.
